


Too Long

by Savageseraph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, M/M, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-18
Updated: 2009-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus barely has time to lock the door to his suite at Hogwarts behind him before he feels Sirius's body pressing against him, pressing him against the heavy wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an_ardent_rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_ardent_rain/gifts).



> Written for [](http://an-ardent-rain.livejournal.com/profile)[**an_ardent_rain**](http://an-ardent-rain.livejournal.com/)'s request in [](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/)**comment_fic** for Sirius/Remus and "finally alone."

Remus barely has time to lock the door to his suite at Hogwarts behind him before he feels Sirius's body pressing against him, pressing him against the heavy wood. Sirius growls softly, his lips, then teeth, grazing the back of Remus's neck, and fuck, if that isn't one of the dirtiest, sexiest sounds Remus has ever heard.

The sound of the train's whistle drifts in on a spring breeze, and Sirius laughs softly. "Alone at last." He licks at the nape of Remus's neck, then sucks on the damp skin.

Remus swallows heavily, his cock hardening at his lover's attention. "I need to leave, Sirius. And you aren't supposed to be here."

"You're already packed, aren't you? Packed and organized." With the small pile of battered luggage sitting in the empty room, the question isn't necessary. "You have a few minutes for me, Mooney, don't you?"

The familiar nickname, murmured in that soft, dark voice, makes Remus shiver. Then Sirius nuzzles behind Remus's ear, and the sensation shoots straight to his cock. Bastard never did play fair and always remembered just which spots would make him ache the most. Remus groans. This is dangerous and ill advised, and he needs to tell Sirius to stop, but instead, he nods, nods and presses back to rub against Sirius's cock. He can't help himself. It has been too long. _Far too long._

"Need you, Mooney." Sirius unzips his trousers enough to free his cock, then undoes Remus's, shoving them and his underwear down to his thighs. "Needed you for so long. For so many nights, I lost count."

When slick fingers slip into him, Remus gasps at the stretch. He parts his legs more, tries to relax. It isn't like the old days when he could have taken Sirius with little more than a wink and a grin. His body arches, tightens around Sirius's fingers as they curl and brush against him. Maybe they can have that again. He wants to have that again. Before he unwinds, before he's ready for more, Sirius's fingers slide out and he presses into Remus as slowly as need allows. Remus growls softly. It _hurts_, but he wouldn't trade the ache for anything softer or sweeter.

Both of them groan at the tightness and again when Sirius bites down on the nape of Remus's neck as he fucks him, each thrust getting easier and harder at the same time. Each thrust shattering years of emptiness and anger, of bitterness and betrayal. He isn't going to last long and suspects Sirius won't either. It has been too long. Sirius's fingers grazing his cock is all it takes for him to come, and when he tightens around Sirius, he pulls him over with him.

Neither of them have caught their breath when Sirius laughs, murmurs, "Meet me at my family's house tonight, and we'll do this again properly."

Remus shivers. _Properly_ means Sirius will take his time, will taste him, stroke him, fuck him until he's screamed his throat raw. He moans softly. It is dangerous and ill advised, and he should tell Sirius no, but instead, he nods. He can't help himself. He has wanted this for too long. _Far too long._


End file.
